


Blush of Dawn

by glass_fossa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (if you squint), Adults, Gen, KuroKen - Freeform, canon compliant youtuber kenma with his own house, kuroo is a science nerd in uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_fossa/pseuds/glass_fossa
Summary: A quick drabble for Kurkoken day 2020 - just friends being friends (and Kenma maybe inviting Kuroo to maybe live with him...just don't question him about it :P)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Blush of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to the HQ fandom & trying to find the voices of all the characters, but I needed to get something out for Kurokem day bc I love them to pieces!

A house filled with electronics and gaming equipment, a quiet house where no one would burst in unannounced, the life he was living was definitely 13-year-old Kenma's dream.

23-year-old Kenma had thought it was still his dream, but now, staring at the ceiling, watching the first blushes of dawn paint his white walls in silence, he wasn't so sure.

He still loved his home. It afforded him privacy and quiet, the freedom to keep whatever schedule he wanted without being chastised, but the nagging feeling something was missing had settled into his chest and it was stealing the comfort he'd hoped to find in his new home.

 _Something’s missing_.

Kenma sighed, just wanting to sleep away the bothersome thoughts. The morning light was only getting stronger though, so he brought his arm to cover his eyes. The pilled cloth of the oversized hoodie fell over his eyes and nose; _sunscreen_.

Why was he smelling sunscreen? Ah, right. He'd stolen this hoodie from Kuro the summer before during a weekend trip to the coast. He hadn't expected it would be so chilly at night, but it hadn't really mattered because Kuro had him covered like he always did, like he always had.

Like he had when Kenma scraped his knees first learning to ride a bike and inherited Kuro's treasured box of Keroppi band-aids.

Like he had when a storm at their first middle-school away camp had Kenma shaking in his sleeping bag and Kuro had somewhat shyly pressed a well-loved stuffed cat in his direction.

Kenma took a deep breath, inhaling the hoodie's scent again, remembering Kuro's characteristically mischievous grin on full display as he ran into the ocean that weekend.

 _Ah_. That's what his house was missing, something he'd taken for granted in his childhood home - _memories_.

Well...it wasn't something easy to fix, but it wasn't impossible either. He just needed time and some help.

Kenma finally moved his arm, rolling onto his stomach so he could reach for his phone and shoot off a text to Kuro. 

**_Kenma_ ** _: are you still looking for a new apartment_

_Kuro: Good morning, sunshine! It's 5:30am, please tell me you're taking up early morning jogs and you weren't just up all night playing games_

**_Kenma_ ** _: sorry, let me try again_

**_Kenma_ ** _: hey mom, are you still looking for a new apartment_

_Kuro: Yes_

_Kuro: I'm also looking for a son who will respect me. Do you know where I can find one_

**_Kenma_ ** _: that requires you being worthy of respect so..._

_Kuro: OUCH, no mercy even at the ass-crack of dawn??_

**_Kenma_ ** _: you don't deserve mercy_

**_Kenma_ ** _: also I have spare rooms_

_Kuro: I don't really understand what those two things have to do with one another..._

**_Kenma_ ** _: i'm not sure your university should give you that degree_

**_Kenma_ ** _: i'm just saying, you know. if you can't find a place._

_Kuro: Woah, hang on...are you...offering to let me move in?_

_Kuro: Me? The person you refused to give a spare key to because you said I'd 'abuse my privileges'?_

_Kuro: The person you say is 'the most annoying ever'_

_Kuro: You told me I was more irritating than your 'antis' the other day_

**_Kenma_ ** _: i already regret offering_

_Kuro: Woah you're being serious_

_Kuro: That's like...really sweet and I’m gonna hug the shit out of you the next time I see you, but I don't want to invade on your space_

_Kuro: I know you need you quiet/alone time_

**_Kenma_ ** _: it's kind of too quiet_

**_Kenma_ ** _: and we can do quiet time together. you just have to flip your 'annoying' switch off for a while_

_Kuro: Oh if only it were that easy..._

_Kuro: But I mean, if you're really sure, I'd love to give it a shot. You can always kick me out if I'm too much_

_Kuro: And you know if you let me move in I’m gonna harass you about your sleep schedule and your eating and that's just the way it is_

**_Kenma_ ** _: yes i know, you're my mom, we've established this already_

_Kuro: My little Kenma is so grown up_ (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

_Kuro: Also, THANK YOU - the apartment hunt has been sucking away so much of my time which I really don't have with graduating soon_

**_Kenma_ ** _: don't thank me yet. There will be house rules._

_Kuro: such as?_

**_Kenma_ ** _: no unannounced bokutos. I need at least two hours notice & the ability to veto a visit_

_Kuro: What did the world's perkiest owl ever do to you?_

**_Kenma_ ** _: open his mouth_

**_Kenma_ ** _: and don't bother threatening me because even his boyfriend would agree_

_Kuro: Touché, Akaashi **is** his biggest critic_

_Kuro: Crap, I have class in twenty minutes. I'll text you later_

_Kuro: But first...I'm gonna be your roomie. Hope you're ready for me_ ⌒ﾟ(❀>◞౪◟<)ﾟ⌒

Kenma turned onto his back, looking at the goofy emoji and snorting to himself; _ridiculous_ , just like Kuro.

He tapped a few times on his phone, copying the conversation over to a memo in order to save it. When he looked at the ceiling again, the blush of daybreak had given way to the amber glow of morning, and in it a new memory.

The warmth of the morning light, the warmth of his best friend, and soon a newfound warmth to his new home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I tend to write/drabble more on twitter & I'm looking for more people to follow/chat with since I just got into HQ. Feel free to come say hi if you want (@jenna_what) Thanks for reading!


End file.
